A Taste Of Heaven
by onlyou
Summary: To put it off simply, she was someone that thought he was perfect through his very own imperfections.


They say that before your last moment of existence comes, everything you cherish and clutched tightly on flahses before your very own eyes. To my remembrance of the past minutes, only one memory seemed to be the most important. The sweetest of them all, Hermione Granger.

_"You're a great wizard, Harry."_

If it weren't for those encouraging words of hers, maybe I would have never been as persistent as I turned out to be. She had an influence in me, one girl with such spirit .. she made the-boy-who-lived who he was before, who he is now. She's been there to see every fall he had to endure and of course, as much as she was able to do with her power, she always tried to catch him. If she missed, she was always there to rush to his side and to tell him that he was going to be alright. She knew all of his strengths, all of his weaknesses.

To put it off simply, she was someone that thought he was perfect through his very own imperfections.

_"I'm scared for you."_

How come he never noticed it though? The fact that she was always there, the fact that no matter what the weather was, rain or snow, she was always there to alter his frown and turn them into smiles? The way her eyes always pierced right through his very soul, digging deep into his core. How her fingers intertwined and laced together fitted so perfectly with one another every time she held his hand for support .. Why did he never notice these little details that was careless, yet screamed a million thousand words?

_"Now if you'll let me know if Harry was alright .."_

It literally pained him to smile, his face covered with dry blood, fresh blood, a whole other substances of dirt from what he's been throughout the night. But if he was able to, he would grin widely and stupidly. His best friend .. His best friend .. His best friend .. Right there in his spot on the ground where he layed being cursed, he realized one of the most important piece of his life: Hermione Granger was his sanctuary. His back arched before he can even go deeper into thought about her as he felt Voldemort torture him some more. His cold glare shot right through his face, a satisfied look starting to appear when Harry let out groans of agony and pain. He knew Harry was suffering through the curse and no thought could possibly be as wonderful – of course, other than him dying that is.

_"Hold my hand Harry. No matter what happens .. don't let go."_

His hand roamed around the dirt, seizing the ground as if it was going to stop the state of distress he was under in. All he could hear are muffled screams and his head was spinning that he wasn't even able to tell apart Voldemort's laughter and his very own cries for someone to save him.

Finally, when he pulled his hand away, he collapsed on the ground all at once and felt his whole body throbbing. He wanted more. Harry could sense it through the pounding beat of his scar, the discomfort traveling down his legs. He wanted to get up, he wanted to fight back .. But nothing. Complete failure. His laugh made him feel isolated and when he saw the tip of his wand lighting up, he knew it was time. "Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived .. The chosen one .. My dear Harry, I'm afraid it's time for you to go," Harry cried once more, begging for anything. Mercy, aide, help .. Begging for someone to hear him. "Depending on what you believe in, maybe I'll see you in heaven, maybe I'll see you in hell," Harry's face mustered up with disgust as he attempted to spit on Voldemort's feet but failed to do so when he pointed his want directly at his sore and bruised cheek. "But either way, take yourself and your dead girl's memories with you and never come back .." His voice trailed off. By now, he was inches away from Harry, the scar that was palpitating on his forehead was now burning. "Rot in wherever you go."

He flinched. Maybe, just maybe, this was for the better. Maybe, just maybe, once this was all over, all his burdens would finally end too. Maybe, just maybe, when this ended, he could finally rest in peace in heaven.

But who knew .. Who knew that all along, she was his heaven? Because he certainly wasn't aware of the fact that before even entering heaven, he's already had a taste of it on Earth.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_"Never better"._


End file.
